Computing systems and associated software applications normally include a number of objects, such as files, registry entries, a group of parameters, and/or groups of variables, which are used to define and maintain the system. Occasionally, these objects are customized for the individual system, user, or local installation. Example objects that may be different between similar installations include local host name, user name, primary installation path, tree structure, and many others. Often, these customizable parameters and variables are used by the local installation to affect other local parameters and variables.